Sparrow's lost days
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: When Sparrow comes back from the Tattered Spire, he can't remember himself, and it's up to Theresa to show him who he once was; but, Sparrow wants nothing to do with her, and pushes others away. Read, the characters different POV's, and listen to how they feel about all this, and what their thoughts are of Sparrow. Rated "T" for mild language, blood, and maybe a few sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic between Theresa, Hammer, and the Hero of Bowerstone... or as we all came to know him/ her as sparrow.

10 years has passed since Sparrow was taken to the spire, and in those ten years, he was broken, loosing all his memories, and sanity. But, when Garth breaks the collar off, he is free to be himself, and free from Lucien's curse. Is this really what Sparrow wants? Will Sparrow ever remember who he once was, or will he remain broken as a doll?

Read along, as Theresa and friends guide him back to his old life. Watch carefully, and listen to the other character's POV... especially Theresa. A one-shot story about Theresa's Little Sparrow.

Please follow, favorite, and review.

* * *

Chapter 1: On the ship

Garth's POV

I steered the ship, keeping it on a nice, steady route, ready for whatever hell is ready to break lose. Guard 273, as he calls himself, has been as quiet as a bookshelf, staring off into the sky. I don't know why, but can't help but feel a bit... concerned for him. It's one thing to be hear about random individuals entering that forsaken Spire, but another thing to experience it.

I watch him closely, as he takes in deep, angered breaths. I already tried talking to him, but he remained as silent as a mouse, not even twitching. Perhaps it was wrong of me to confront him of his past. All he does, essentially, is help me guard the ship, kill the Spire guards, and stay out of everyone's way. I can tell that he's not one to talk, but staring at the sky, not remembering who he is, and not to mention, no longer under Lucien's control (meaning he has no one to guide him now), surely, he must be hurting?

Guard 273 continued staring off into space, never once moving or speaking as we neared Albion, Oakfield. I don't about this man, but I am sure as HELL ready to go to my home! To Summer Camp... to my beloved family. I have traveled all across the world, exploring and discovering new mystery, treasures and abilities, but the one placed that I called home (other than my castle in Brightwood) was Summer Camp.

Why, I haven't seen them since I was 21 years old- right before I started going out on my own. I wonder what's changed... I wonder how I've changed. Then, I was a mere child, but now, I am a 63 year old man, who has seen many a things, as I am sure this man has. The world is a strange place, full of life, love and growth, and enriching it's people in love, and compassion...

But, this man shows no passion, or love, nor hate, or anger. He is simply cold as ice- if possible, colder! He shows no emotion, no care, no interest in anything but fighting and training. He has his sword unsheathed, readying himself in case of attack; he remains in his Spire garments, not bothering to change into other clothing that lies in the captain's quarters.

The other men that were on their way to becoming Spire Guards, talk of ho rejoiced they will be to see their loved ones again. They, like me, share their life with the one they call lover, husband, wife, sweetheart... whatever it is. They stay below the ship, watching Oakfield coming into closer and closer into our sights... It truly is a happy moment watching them rejoicing as we finally boarded the docks.

The man, however, still remains on the deck, moving only to hoist the ladders and the flags down. The rest of the men thank us, and bid the two of us goodbye, and good luck. The happy, free men run off, going separate ways, some with eachother, most of them alone, leaving Guard 273 and myself behind, fr the first time on a long time.

"Well, looks like this is the end of our journey I don't know about you, but I am ready to retire- to see my family for the first in over 40 years. I'm truly sorry that you can not remember who you are, but I have faith in you. If there is anything you ever need, come and find me- I live in Summer Camp. It's just outside of Albion." I say, hoping to get some affection from him. All the poor man does, is nods his head, and walks off without another word.

I follow close behind him, hoping that he will at least walk beside me, but he gets stays where he is, and I give up on trying to be-friend him- it was an illogical request that would never come.

As we made our way to the sandy shore, a light appears in front of us, stopping us in our tracks; in the light, appears a cloaked person carrying a and a... dog, who runs up the Guard 273. This disturbs me, for the only logical explanation would be teleportation. But, that's not possible... the only ones who _should_ be able to do such a thing, would be this man, an myself. Perhaps a new potion? Maybe the monks of west have created a such potion? Clearly much has changed.

The dog runs up to Guard 273, only to be chucked back; i squint my eyes shut as I hear a crack, and a bash. The dog surely would have a broken rib by now, and looked deeply hurt, but stayed by it's master's side, who growls at the poor dog. Then, I return my attention back to the cloaked women, who walks up to Guard 273.

"Welcome back, my friend. 10, great, long, tortured years has passed. Welcome home, Little Sparro-" but the women stops talking as Guard 273 shrugs her aside, and walks away without another word.

"Sparrow?" she says.

"Pardon me, but you're in my way. If you'll let step past your way, I shall take my leave." I say.

"Garth, hold on a minute." she says.

"I... beg your pardon?" I say, turning away and facing her. How did she know my name?

"Garth, my name is Theresa, a sere; the last of the hero's blood line. We have much to discuss." said the strange women.

"A sere you say? Well..." I found myself unable to complete the sentence. What was I supposed to say a person who lived in the Old Kingdom?

"Allow me to explain. I only ask a minute if your time." said Theresa.

"... fine, but I promise nothing." I replied. Perhaps this would not be such a waste of my time after all.

"Just wait here while I go and talk to Sparrow" she said.

"Wait, Sparrow? You mean Guard 273?" I asked. Who was this women... his mother perhaps?

"Yes, his name is Sparrow. I will explain everything later. Just please... wait here while I go and speak with him.

And with that, the cloaked women rushed off to Guard 2... Sparrow to speak with him. I don't know what it is about him, but there's something... unsettling to me about that child. He may be in his 40's, but to me, he's still a kid. Anywho, whatever it is, it makes me feel like I used to know him. Perhaps I met him once? The two of us being Will Useres, maybe we both knew eachother once.

No, that's not it- not it at all... Never have I forgotten the face of a man like him before. So then, what was it about this man that seemed so... familiar?

* * *

Theresa's POV; five minutes before Sparrow and Garth boarded.

I studied Lucien's diary a little bit more, and looked over every little word, studying the handwriting of my enemy. I have read and reread every part of this diary, not stopping until I find my answer. Sparrow's old dog came up to me, and brushed up against my right leg. I paid no mind, but rubbed his soft, fuzzy head, just where he like it.

"When is Little Sparrow returning to us, dog?" I asked. He placed little body down on my foot, and played with his ball. Sparrow used to play with him back when we lived in the Gypsy camp. I remember when I used to watch him play with the other children, and they would run with his dog, and laugh and play. I have never herd from any of them for a while, but I sense that they keep us in their thoughts and prayers.

I closed the book, and looked at the pictures on the wall, remembering when my Little Sparrow became a man, and took on the blood line of the heroes. When he cast his first spell... completed his first mission... had his first kiss (he asked out some girl named Fiona in the Gypsy Camp, and I followed- can't help it, sorry)... and my most favorite memory of him, when got hitched, and had his first child. Oh, how I missed so- suddenly, the Guild Seal began glowing, and the dog raised his head up in hope.

I stared at it, and began to see a ship coming nearer and nearer towards Oakfield. "Sparrow." I said.

I grabbed the dog's collar, and teleported ourselves into Oakfield, ready to see my Little Sparrow again... In over ten years.

* * *

Sparrow/ Loinheart's POV; ten minutes before arriving in Oakfield

I stared off into the distance, as the region became closer and closer into view. Even though I was no longer in the Spire, surrounded by nothing but depression, hatred, and torture. I used to be someone here in Albion... but I can't remember who. I don't recall ever growing up in Albion, nor do I remember if I had a family.

Garth tells me that he once had a family, but left to explore Albion's mysteries and treasures. I wonder if _I_ was once a guard, or an explorer. Did I ever marry, and have my wife bear children? Or was I a thug- maybe a mercenary, or an assassin? I can't even remember _how_ I got accepted into the Spire in the first place!

At lest in the Spire, everything was planned out for you, and (so long as you obeyed) all you had to do was guard prisoners like Garth, or beat some sorry ass guard or prisoner who just didn't break. I remember my friend, Guard 268, or... Bob. He once spoke of his wife, his Lil, always telling me how much he missed her, until we both started getting used to the Spire, and it's wicked ways; after the first few years of obeying, being electrocuted, and being stuck inside the Tattered Spire, I started losing my memories, and I'm guessing Bob did to, since he stated talking less and less of Lil each day.

I also thought less and less about my old life each day, and focused more on my work, and mostly obeying Lucien, and the Commandants. Guard 268 was the one who helped me get through my first few years, and I grew used to Bob; at first, he used to annoy the crap out of me, and when he forgot about Lil, he started acting like the man I so wanted him to be- strong and loyal! He used to get beatings from the Commandant of Discipline whenever he cried about how much he missed his family. I honestly got so sick of him acting like a weakling, I just wanted to PUNCH him in the face, and rip off his balls, for acting like a weak, little, bitch!

The problem was that with 268, once he follows you, he _never_ leaves you; he follows you around like a lost puppy dog! Then, after he got over Lil, he started acting like the big, tough, guard I (and SO many others) was **so** relieved! I guess you could say in a way, I kind of shaped him into the man I wanted him to be; in other words, I guided him on the path of becoming a man, and he became a feared, merciless guard. The only other thing I remember about Bob, was that his job was to guard the prisoners in the detention center.

But, the other thing was that over the years, Bob forgot who he was, and started listening to the hum of the Spire a lot more often, until he lost his thought, and his mind. He was dragged off, and brought to The Commandant, who tried to get him to shut up but electrocuting him with the collar, and with his magic abilities. I was ordered to kill Guard 268, and and a chance to redeem myself.

When i was given the master sword, and stood over Bob... I froze. I don't know what it was, but when I stared into his eyes, I saw something twinkle in them, telling me to stop. Even though Bob considered me a friend, I never did. He annoyed he to many times to count (though I never told him, and let him follow me around like a lost puppy), so therefore i had no problem killing him...

But, like I said, there was something about him that made me freeze, and I couldn't do it! I just couldn't stab that little man! I couldn't kill him- one of my many failures that led me to believe I was disobedient, and I deserved my punishment!

The collar around my neck electrocuted my flesh, and I herd my Lord's voice speak, ordering me to obey. I don't think I've ever experienced anything more painful than that! The Commandant also did a real number on me as well, and sliced my right eye, making me blind, along with a few other scars. I still have- it's a streak down the center of my eye, that looks like a battle scar, and makes me look tough and scary. I always thought of it as an upgrade to an appearance, but it still proved my failure, and served as a constant reminder of why I must never again fail The Tattered Spire!

But when Garth used his magic to brake my collar, I gained my trace of thought, and was able to obey whomever I pleased now! I decided to listen to Garth, since he seemed to be knowing what he was doing, and proved to be an excellent leader. I listened to his orders, and now that I'm going back to Albion, I believe it's time that I listened to myself.

As the region... Oakfield, as I think that's what Garth called it, I stared off into the distance. I closed my eyes meditating on my past, and remembered that someone _left_ me in that hellhole! Someone abandoned me int there to rot! Someone _**ordered**_ me to go in there! And whoever id would PAY! All I remembered was a women in a red cloak... a blind women in a red cloak! And I could feel her getting closer and closer, but her demise had to long, painful, and torturing!

This women just opened up a world of pure hell!

* * *

No one's POV; regular timing (Theresa rushing off to her Little Sparrow)

The blind seer ran off to the hero, as he stormed off. She caught up to him, and tugged on his arm, pulling him back.

"Sparrow, what are you thinking?" Theresa asked. The Hero remained quiet, glaring at her.

"Sparrow, don't you remember me? It is I, Theresa, remember me?" she asked, worrying for her Little Sparrow. Theresa understood that this would happen, but she didn't understand how the hero could _completely_ forget her in just ten years. He should still have some memory of her- they shouldn't be completely forgotten.

Luckily, Theresa still had a trick up her sleeve. She held out the Hero's Guild Seal, and placed it in his hands. The hero closed for a minute, and suddenly remembered a little more about this strange, annoying women. She was the one who taught him how to be hero.

Sparrow decided to spare her for the time being, and listen to her. He motioned for her to speak.

"Sparrow, I know you don't remember much about me, but please, I just want to help you. Go into Rookridge, there you will find someone named Hammer; she will help you as well. I will talk to Garth, and call you when you can come back. We are going to help you.

Sparrow took a minute to make up his mind, but decided to listen to Theresa. He nodded his head, and ran for this Rookridge place. He didn't know where it was, but somehow, he knew was going in the correct direction. He would listen to this... Hammer, and find out why she's so important.

* * *

Theresa watched the hero fun out of sight, and turned back to Garth, who was walking up to her.

"I'm sorry he doesn't remember you... it must hurt. Sometimes, I barley remembered who I was, but your son gave me hope. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be here." Garth said.

"Thank you, but he's not my son. He's just... well, in a way, I guess you could say he's my son. I took him under my wing, training the ways of the sword, and the heroes." Theresa replied.

"Oh, I see. If you don't mind me asking, what did you want to show me? I believe you mentioned something about being the last of the hero blood line. Please, I have been so interested in the Old Kingdom, and I got closest to it was books, and jewels, but I never came this close to knowing the truth. Please, tell me. I would be honored. But know, I promise nothing." Garth said.

"... Garth, take my hand, and I can show you everything." Theresa said.

"And I suppose I don't have a choice?" Garth asked, taking the seer's hand.

* * *

How is the story so far? Are any of the characters OOC? Please let me know what you think. Also, remember to favorite, follow, and review, if you more chapters.

Starscream's Biglover out- PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

Well, here we are again, stuck up in my room, and nothing ta do. It's been a while since I uploaded this story, I know, but you'll have to forgive me. School's been a pain in my ass, and I have AL OT of parties to attend to, ya know, dance wit mah friends, sit around a fire, and tell stories. Anywho, now that summer's here, things should be sailing smoothly, so yeah... The next chapter is all about Hammer, Sparrow, and his family & friends.

~Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2: Choices

Sparrow's POV:

That blind seer tells me to go to Rookridge, where I will receive help, so I go- and not for her, but for me; and for me only! I can't remember who I am... who I once was, and it burns like a volcano growing in the pits of stomach. It kills me that I cannot remember who I once was. I'm not even sure if I had a family.

The villagers at this region rejoice in my return, but ignore them, and walk on further. I walk out to this new region, followed by that... that strange creature, who whimpers softly behind me. Some of the guards clap, cheer, and try to shake my hand, but I shrug them away from me. Who the hell _was_ I? Was I really that... did I really used to be that outgoing, and friendly? Sickening! Those who show their emotions are weak, and should be boiled at a four degree burn!

It's wrong to be expressing your feelings- it's embarrassing, it's sick... it's just plain, simply wrong! People who go around, kissing and hugging you... this world really _is_ as corrupted as Lord Lucien and the Commandants said it was!

However, I defiled Lucien, and left the Spire, so there's no going back, and even if I did, death would only find me, and be waiting for me, so there's no logic in returning there. Maybe leaving The Spire was a bad thing; the world outside is corrupted, and free world, but The Spire was tamed, and straight in line. So long as the guards and I obeyed, The Spire wasn't that bad.

As I walked out of Oakfield and into... Rockyridge, or whatever the hell they call it, I came across with travelers, all welcoming me into Albion, as if they hadn't remembered me... then again, everyone my age must be sitting on a porch, watching their children's children play outside. At least they hadn't made such a commotion over me as the last villagers had. They sold me some of there food, and I ate small bites of it, and threw it back to them, or towards their direction.

I didn't eat like most humans do. I only eat a small meal, and some fruit or whatever I can find, and that's that. Sometimes, I only eat twice a day, and survive this diet for a couple days. Being a guard in The Spire had it's advantages, and I was locked away in the detention center almost every other Thursday if I reported late, or if I didn't finish my job on time, or even just to please the Commandant, so I was used to this sort of treatment and lack of food. I was proud of it... stronger than the average human.

As I made my way to up to to the pub that someone told me about, I felt something... Like I was being watched. I turned around, and sure enough, there were... hobbies? HOBBIES! I remember those little creeps! They charged at me, and I only took a few fire balls to set three on fire, and have them all running in various directions. TI took out my clockwork pistol, and finished them off, bullet by bullet, load by load. I made my way up the hill again, walked through the doors, and took in my surroundings. A few men were sitting at a table gambling, others were listening a bard's tales. Everything seemed normal for a bar's standards, except for one thing; a very large woman bearing a hammer was resting on her shoulder, and she was slouching on the bar. The woman seemed to be lost in thought as she stared in her pint of beer, but as I got closer, she looked up from her drink, and locked eyes with me. As I got closer to her, she set her beer down, and looked me over.

"Well if I didn't know better; it IS you!" she told me, taking a swing of her beer.. "You old bastard!" The monstrous woman scooped me up in an embrace, and set me down. She seemed to be hurt at seeing me not returning the... the embrace. I found myself unable to respond- this woman just _hugged_ me! I wanted to smack her, and make her understand her place, but something held me back.

"Well, it's... it's you! I haven't seen in you ages- blimey ten years!" she said, trying to regain her enthusiasm. "Theresa told me this might happen. Sparrow, it's me- Hammer. Remember, I helped you get into the Arena... before you entered The Spire?" I thought back, and I actually _did_ remember her... well, a bit. I only remember her at the end of the Arena. I remember her talking about how she began speaking of how she could take on the Arena... or... something.

"Hammer." I said.

"That's, that's it, that's it." she said. I started clenching my fist into a ball hearing this. How _dare_ she treat me as a... a dog! Speaking of which, where is the dog? Well, whatever, maybe it finally got the message that I work alone! "Hang on, I'm getting a message... Theresa calling for me; I should probably get back- she doesn't like to be kept waiting. You should go, you have things to do, people to see! Oh, and by the way, your family has been looking all over for you. The message get's around quicker than you think- Theresa told me that your family knows your back. You should teleport to them- it's a hell of a lot faster than walking! Anyways, I'll see you back at the guild." and with that, the man- sized woman left, leaving me with my thoughts.

I looked at the mug of beer, and thought for a moment; I had a family... I have a wife? Maybe even a few kids? I can't say I remember them much, only that I was married. I decided that it was best of I leave them be- they won't understand my behavior, or my actions for not remembering them. Especially since I don't remember them. I would only cause harm and pain to them, then rather joy and happiness. Then again, my orders were to go straight to her, and I NEVER disobey! I am loyal, and obedient! I am supposed to see my family. Loyal and obedient. Pain and suffering. Loyal and obedient. Pain and suffering...

No, I'll never be loyal to that blind seer! She's not my master- Lord Lucien is! I might be a rouge, but at least I still have my pride... Or what's of it anyways. The woman... Hammer said that I was to be called and visit that blind woman, and Garth... I decided to make my decision; I won't bother my family, nor will I bother Hammer and the others! As a rouge, I must be on my own- I am an outcast! Not affiliated with the blind seer anymore, and a former Spire guard.

I... am with NO ONE!

And with that said, I took the Guild Seal, and threw it over the cliff outside. "Good riddance!" I said, my first word since I arrived in this world.

* * *

Okay, so how was this chapter? To short? A little bit undetailed? Were any characters OOC? Please let me know what you think. Follow, Favorite, and Review.

~Starscream's Biglover out- PEACE!


End file.
